the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nike (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Nike was born blind and alone. She was stolen from her Plague nest by a Fallout Streak and brought to the Starfall Isles. Here she was hatched in a fallout streak's nest at Focal Point. If any dragons were around her when she had hatched they would have been surprised to see her glowing. The Arcane energies strengthened her senses, so that she could find her way around on her own, by using smell, taste, touch and by sensing the heat from the two eyes that were not blind. For the first couple weeks of her life, she did not speak, did not have a name and did not even understand what she was. She simply ate, drank and slept. She survived. The Arcane energies continued to change her. She grew moth antennae, neon green fur, and bright blue feathers. Finally, one day she made contact with her own kind. An unknown dragon found her and told her a prophecy. Three tides Pick a side Only Victory can heal The war that will peal splinter and break This dragon told Nike that she was Victory. That she had to be with her Sapphire wings. Nike did not understand what the dragon meant, she wasn't even sure how she understood language. But yet she believed this dragon. The mysterious dragon gave Nike her name and taught her language and the basics of dragon life. This dragon acted like Nike was a goddess, so this is what she came to believe. That she was a victory goddess named Nike. Then one day the mysterious dragon dropped Nike off at an Arcane clan. These Arcane dragons sent the now grown Nike to Seeking Clan. Nike was regarded as odd by the clan, but not unwelcome. She was not secretive about her belief that she was a goddess, but she also tried not to annoy others about it. During Seeking Clan's Civil War, Nike's prophecy came true. It was her who ended the battle once and for all. While Shiningscourge tried to kill Nightbane, Nike leaped into action and saved Nightbane's life. After the clan regrouped and was given new land by the Lightweaver, Nike came to realize that she was not a goddess after all. Still she thought of herself highly, and Nightbane making her the new leader of the clan only increased her high self esteem. Now as leader of Clan Ton Theon, formerly known of Seeking Clan, Nike had changed the purpose of the clan from being one of second chances, to one of gods. Personality Nike is stubborn and often careless. She is calm and confident in herself, and takes no tolerance in bullies toward her or her loved ones. She doesn't talk much, and when she does open her mouth, it is often to make rude remarks. She doesn't intend to be mean, but since she grew up mostly alone she was never socialized to be polite. Relationships Morningmist: Nike met Morningmist when she joined the clan. The two mirror immediately clicked and they liked to cause trouble together. As their relationship grew closer, so did their feelings for each other and eventually to two became mates. Nightbane: Technically Nike's mother-in-law, but Nike mostly sees the old mirror to be a pain in the butt now days. Nike used to get along with Nightbane, but ever since Nike began leading the clan in ways that Nightbane disapproved of there has been a nasty tension between the two. Kiwi: Nike's daughter. Nike didn't want to be a mother, because she thought she would be a bad one. After some talking with Morningmist, she and Morning came to the conclusion that they would adopt Kiwi and raise her as their own hatchling. Turns out Nike is a wonderful mother. She is sweet and caring to Kiwi, and vicious to anyone who would dare to harm her child. Sepulchral: He was the first alien god that Nike welcomed to the clan after becoming leader. Her relationship with him started off as being professional. She was in awe with him being a god, and he was overly respectful toward her since she was in a position of leadership. Then Sepulchral had asked Nike to help 'teach' him how to be blind, since he was cursed to someday lose his sight. So Nike agreed to help prepare him for that day by blindfolding him and forcing him to find his way through the dark. As Nike trained Sepulchral, the more she came to the conclusion that he was just a scared kid, and the more she spent with him, the more attached she grew of him. she was heart broken when he died, and now that he has come back from the dead she has vowed to protect him as if he were her own son. Trivia * Theme song is Savior by Lights! * She is a genone that I gened myself * Won in a Lightning raffle * She's a lesbian Category:Plague Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female Category:Clan Leader